The Demon Realm
Civilization Summary The Demon Realm is the predominant realm of the demonic forces of The Demon Lord. The scenery of the monster realm, with its ever-somber black earth that is illuminated by plants that glow blue and purple, and works of art that incite lust in humans and monsters and guide them towards intercourse may appear sinister or obscene to the human eye at times. However, the environment of the monster realm which is even called “a world for monsters” is very comfortable, and an easy place to live for all monsters and the “incubi”, human men who were showered in demonic energy after having sex with monsters and changed into an existence that is more convenient for a monster's husband. Powers & Stats Tiering: Varies. 7-C '''for weaker species to '''Low 2-C for stronger species. 2-C 'for Demon Lord 'Civilization Class: Multiversal Civilization '''(The Mamono have collectively created countless universes over the course of years and have complete control over their own respective realms. Their leader, The Demon Lord esssentially governs the multiverse) '''Name: The Mamono Verse: Monster Girl Encyclopedia Age: At least Millions of Years (The demon race is stated to be roughly as old as the human race itself, who have lived for well above several million years) Classification: Monster Girls, Demons, Majin Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Lilims have the ability to manipulate Demonic Energy), Life-Force Absorption (Can sap the essence of an opponet and feed themselves through said methods), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Capable of creating Spiritual Realms, entire realities), Creation (Monster Girls are capable of creation of locations and realms), Magic, Empathic Manipulation (Charm Spells can seduce other beings and give them desire), Biological Manipulation (Can decided the genes and biological traits a monster girl has upon birth), Space-Time Manipulation (Spiritual Realms have their own Time-Spaces, with time flowing strangely and space distorting widly), Mind Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Can turn a human into a servant of The Demon Lord and can corrupt whatever morality that had prior to enslavement), Reality Warping (The appearance and scale of a Spiritual Realm can be altered by a Lilim), Physics Manipulation (Can decide the laws and physics of how their realms function), Darkness Manipulation & Void Manipulation (Able to tap into "The Darkness", which is the blank, nothingness that inhabited the world before The Chief God created all), Law Manipulation (Governs the principles laws of the current universe. Can create new laws whenever creating a new world), Void Manipulation (Through Void Magic, she can attack with nothingness itself and remove an opponent from reality), Fire Manipulation (Mana Shot and Fire Magic in general conjures flames that attack the soul), Power Nullification (Spell Break involves it’s user completely negating an opponents special abilities), Teleportation (Can achieve this through teleportation spells), Creation (Space Creation Spell grants a user the ability to give shape to things through thought alone). resistant to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Can resist charm spells and being converted into a slave), Void Manipulation (Naturally inhabited the void and was birthed in nonexistence) Kardashev Scale: Type IV '''(The Mamono derive energy from The Demon Realm) '''Population: At least in the Billions (Given that demons existed around the same time as humans, their population size should be comparable in size) Territory: The Demon Realm (Distorted lands overflowing with the dense magical energy of the succubi and other monsters are called “Demon realms.” The magical energy that fills a demon realm causes that land's earth, water, plants, and even animals to transform) Destructive Ability: City Level 'for weaker demons (Lesser demons such as Saphirette have shown they are roughly comparable to The Elementals, who can produce this level of kinetic energy just from merely controlling their respective element) to '''Universe Level+ '''through stronger demons (Demons such as The Lilim and Dark Matter are capable of creating Spiritual Realms, entire Dimensions that contain their own Space-Time Continuum). '''Multi-Universe Level '''via Demon Lord (Demon Lords maintain the stability of the current world, which is in reference to the entire Monster Girl Encyclopedia cosmology, which contains a multiverse with numerous spiritual realms and parallel universes) '''Power Source: '''Unknown, possibly The Demon Realm itself given they gather energy from it 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ 'for weaker demons (Lesser demons should be no slower than Raiju, who can move as and at the speed of lightning) to '''Massively FTL+ '''through stronger demons (Demons such as Lilim superior to Angels, who can travel from Heaven, which is an entire universe, to the human world with a stray thought). '''Immeasurable '''via Demon Lord (The Demon Lord naturally inhabits the void, which predated all of existence including time) 'Durability: City Level '''for weaker demons to '''Universe Level+ '''through stronger demons. '''Multi-Universe Level '''via Demon Lord '''Industrial Capacity: Demons are capable of gaining resources instantly and producing them from nothingness in an instant Military Prowess: Each of The Mamono are fighters (especially the likes of The Demon, Succubi, Lilim and even The Demon Lord themselves) despite their nature in seducing men and taking their life energy. As such, they have billions of potential fighters and units in case the civilization goes to war. However, they haven't been in a war so their experience is shaky Intelligence: Very High '''(Demons such as The Lilim are high ranking Demons who are capable of creating complex structures and leading entire armies of enslaves monster girls. In addition Lilim have more knowledge than humans) '''Notable Individuals: * Demon Lord * Druella * Wilmarina Noscrim (Post Transformation) * Lilim * Dark Matter * Dark Mage Weaknesses: While some demons are capable fighters, ultimately, they are predominately into seducing men and absorbing their life energy. Most demons rely on the amount of spiritual essence they have, which acts as nourishment Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Monster Girls Category:Demons Category:Succubi Category:Neutral Characters Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Benders Category:Morality Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Physics Benders Category:Monster Girl Encloypedia Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Void Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2